Why Do You Stay?
by RainyDays-and-DayDreams
Summary: MorMor, second person. A character study, of sorts. Birthday present for the lovely Hungrysherlock-wink.


_This is a birthday present to my dear friend Hungrysherlock-wink, who is not only an amazing writer, but a loyal, kind-hearted, and intelligent person who I am honoured to call my friend. _

_Also, quick note- this is MorMor. I only recently started trying to write MorMor, and am still trying to get a feel for the characters, and their relationship, so if the characterization didn't come out right, I apologize. But this amazing person mentioned above loves MorMor, and the second person, so I figured, eh, why the hell not? Also, I listed Sebastian Moran as an OC for one reason- there is no listing ofr him on the character list. Because he was mentioned once, barely, by name in the show. So. Yes. There will be a Rainy's Ramble at the end of this. (For those unaware, I often ramble at the end of my stories in what I am told is a humorous fashion.) So, for you, my dear. A bit of MorMor from your MorMor with A's. ;) Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: *desperately checks room for adoption certificate of characters* Nope, still ain't mine._

* * *

You always thought he was particularly attractive after he'd killed someone.

Sure, Sebastian had his moments. You wondered sometimes why you kept him around. He was useful, yes, but not much more than that.

But then you saw him after he'd finished pulling the trigger, had drawn the last scream out of someone, and he'd _smile_ at you, all predatory and gleaming and tiger-like. "Tiger," you'd growl, "Get over here." Because you would see a hint of your madness reflected in his eyes, and you, James Moriarty, would be damned if you didn't find that sexy.

So he'd get over there and more often than not you would end up kissing ferociously over a corpse.

But that left the question, why were you with him?

When you first entered this- you hesitate to call it this- relationship, he was simply a tool. You got what you wanted from him. He didn't mind, not too much. He was needed, which was something he'd never been before.

But then you vanished for three years, and in that time you realized that you had developed feelings for him. Well, as many feelings for one person a psychopath could get. The thought of him leaving you filled you with anger. The thought of him dying upset you a bit. And when he was away, when you were away, your chest felt... Hollow. It wasn't love, no. You didn't do love. You were pretty sure Sebastian didn't do love, either.

Maybe it was the fact he slowly wormed his way into everything you did, until you could barely get dressed in the mornings without thinking of him. Forget right-hand man- he was an extra appendage, or maybe another person in the same person in the same body- not parasitic, but not symbiotic. Maybe it was the way that as much as you now depended on him, he depended on you far more than you did. He couldn't look at something without thinking of you, and what you would think.

For some reason, you kept Sebastian Moran around. And as it turned out, the one thing you, James Moriarty, couldn't figure out was why you stayed with him.

So the next time you were by his side after he pulled the trigger, effectively ending the life of a businessman who had stuck his nose where it shouldn't belong, and he looked at you, eyes alight and holding his rifle still, you couldn't help but to let your mind wander as you kissed him.

It wasn't love, no. You would probably never find out what it was. But it was all okay. Sebby, after all, didn't seem to mind.

* * *

_**Rainy's Ramble: Feel free to skip this part if you aren't interested. Please do leave a review though- and, if you are an incredibly generous and merciful person, a review.**_

_**K, guys, I'll keep this brief.**_

_**School started again, and I have taken the academic policy of actually doing my work, as opposed to ignoring it and hoping it goes away on its own. Because, as I had it pointed out to me, being a writer won't actually get me into college if my grades are shit. So, I am actually doing my work now. Yay me. *note the sarcasm***_

_**Because of this, I will not be able to update as often as I want to. Don't fear- I still will. I already have two stories that I just need to edit before I publish them here, and a few more stories/prompt fills in progress. So I should be posting those soon.**_

_**For fear of this ramble becoming longer than the actual story, I shall say one more thing. And that thing is: OH-WHOA-OH SAVE UP ALL THE WAYS A ROUTINE MALAISE JUST LIKE YESTERDAY I TOLD YOU I WOULD STAY OH-WHOA-OH BUT WOULD YOU ALWAYS? MAYBE SOMETIMES? MAKE IT EASY? TAKE YOUR TIME...**_

_**That, dear readers, was an inside joke. Take it as you will. **_

_**Goodnight, or good morning,**_

_**Love, RainyDays-and-DayDreams**_


End file.
